The Only One
by MissGalactica
Summary: Discord is back, and he is out for revenge! He has a new plan on how to take over Equestria, but to do that.. he will have to get rid of one baby dragon... (Yeah its not that good of a summary, but trust me when I say that the story is great! I am a big fan of Spike! He is just adorable! And I hope you all enjoy the story I wrote for him!) :)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I just started watching My Little Pony a month or so ago and as soon as I saw little Spike I fell HEAD OVER HEALS in LOVE with the little guy! xD He is just soo adorable! As soon as I watched it I was hoping to find some cute little stories about him… I have found a couple but the stories weren't really what I had in mind. No offence to the people that wrote them, I mean they are all really good. But I hope you all enjoy this story of mine about Spike and… *drum role* DISCORD! DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUN! So without further ado here is my first story of Spike! ;P Enjoy!**

* * *

It was just another quiet day in Pony Ville. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and everything was just perfect. The rays from the sun shone into a bedroom where a little baby dragon lay fast asleep. Spike opened his eyes but shut them again seeing that the curtains on the window were wide open, letting all the sun light in. He let out a little groan and through the blanket back over his head once again.

"Come on sleepy head. We have lots of work to do today." His blanket was lifted off of him. He let out another little groan and opened his eyes halfway tiredly. Spike balanced himself on his front paw and with the other he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. "Awe c'mon Twilight. Its Saturday, can't we just sleep in for one day?" Spike tumbled out of his bed to follow Twilight down the stairs. "Sorry Spike, but we have lots planned for today. We have the picnic with the others this afternoon and I still need to make some goodies. I need to head to the grocery store to get some ingredients so we can make your famous chocolate chip peanut butter swirls!" Spike was still a little bit tired but when he heard about his chocolate chip peanut butter swirls he perked up. "Oh right, I remember!"

He ran towards the kitchen to make a list of all the things they would need to pick up at the grocery store. "Ok, all done." He quickly left the kitchen and grabbed the basket as he and Twilight headed out the door.

They got to the market place and purchased all the ingredients they would need for

Spike's famous chocolate chip peanut butter swirls. Spike couldn't wait to get home and start baking. Out of all his chores making delicious snacks was his favorite thing to do. "Ok, now we have the peanut butter?" "Check." "The chocolate chips?" "Check." "Butter, milk, eggs, and… the secret ingredient?" Twilight looked over at Spike a bit puzzled. "Check, check, check annnnnd check!" Spike had a huge smile on his face. He was so excited for his friends to taste it. It would be the first time that AJ and the others tasted it, well besides Twilight.

"Um, Spike, what is the secret ingredient?" Spike looked up at Twilight with a smile still on his face. "Oh I can't tell Twilight. That's why it's a secret." He let out a giggle. Twilight sighed, "Ok, fine you don't have to tell me. I'll find out eventually." Spike froze and looked back up at Twilight. She had a look of determination on her face, along with a slightly evil looking grin.

"Oh I don't think you'll figure this one out Twilight. It's not written in any of your library books, its all up here. Spike touched his forehead a couple times to emphasize what he meant. "Might as well give up now Twi, you're never gonna find out."

They got back to the library when Twilight gasped in horror. "Twilight what is it?!" Spike looked over at Twilight who was now looking into the fridge. "I forgot the most important thing! I'll be right back Spike. You can start making the swirls." Twilight ran out of the library faster than Rainbow Dash herself. Spike stared dumbfounded at the door where Twilight had disappeared, papers were flying everywhere. "Hehe, whatever it was that she needed that made her run THAT fast must not be too important. She freaks out about everything." Spike took the basket full of groceries and strolled over to the kitchen.

He got his first batch of cookie swirls out of the oven and man did they look great! They were lightly golden, but still moist and the mere smell of them would make any pony faint. Then suddenly he felt a cold chill run through the house. All the candles suddenly went out and he was left in the darkness. "Uh! Twilight?! Is that you?!" He stumbled around the room for a minute and finally found a candle stick. He blew a little flame to light it, but since he did not have that strong of a flame it took him a couple blows to get it lit. When he got it to light up he glanced around the room, but saw nothing.

Spike lit all the candles up again and strode back over to his cookie swirls. "What was that all about…?" He scanned the room one last time, seeing nothing he concentrated on his cookies. "Oh my gosh! My cookies!" Spike looked shocked at horrified as he looked at his gooey cookies, and half of them were gone! "What happened to my cookies?!" As Spike said that, there was a laughter that erupted in the room. Spike nearly jumped out of his scales.

"Wh-who is there?" Spike looked around frantically, but saw nothing. Whoever it was laughed a little longer than said, "Come now, you don't remember me little Spike? I am pretty shocked that you wouldn't remember…" A bright light emitted in the middle of the room that was so bright Spike had to cover his eyes. "…the KING OF CHOAS!" The person who stood before Spike was none other than Discord! Spike opened his eyes and stared in shock. "H-how did you escape?" Spike was starting to shake. _How could have he possible have escaped?! Why would he come back here?! _"Wh-why a-are you here D-discord?" Spike tried took look as angry and unafraid by the 'animal's' presence as much as possible, but Discord saw right through Spike's little act and started to laugh again. "Hahahaha! Oh that's good Spike! It's great to see you again too by the way." Discord stopped laughing and looked down at the little baby dragon that stood before him.

Spike was starting to become impatient with Discord. "You didn't answer me. Why are you here? What do you want?" Discord looked down at Spike with a rather annoyed look. That made Spike cringe and back away a little bit.

"What am I doing here you ask? Mmhh… well…" Discord bent down so he could be eye to eye with Spike. Spike stumbled backwards and tripped over his own footing causing him to fall backwards and hit the end of the table where the cooking batter was, the bowl tipped over the edge and landed on top of Spike's head. Discord watched in amusement and then started to laugh crazily again. "Oh ohoh hahaha! That's just too funny!" Discord was rolling around on the ground laughing while holding his stomach.

Spike removed the bowl of cookie dough from his head when he felt something wrap around his waist and lift him up into the air. "Let go of me, Discord!" Spike squirmed as Discord was still trying to get over his laughing fit. "Hahaha ho ho, aahh ok. Anyway, the reason why I am here..." Spike was now eye to eye with Discord. Spike tried to shrink away from Discord's sight, but his efforts proofed fruitless. "I am here… for you Spike!" For the first time Spike saw Discord looking deadly serious. Now Spike was terrified! "What do y-…" Spike didn't finish as Discord tightened his tail around Spike's waste, which made Spike cringe from the sudden pain.

"I want to finish what I started here in Pony Ville! But the only way I can do that is to get rid of you!" Discord tightened his tail harder. Spike let out a grunt of pain as he felt something in his stomach crack; tears started forming in his eyes as he felt pain run through his whole body. "What… are you talk-talking about…?" Spike tried to gasp for breathe but found it nearly impossible. "I-I didn't do anything to foil your plan." Discord let out a crazy chuckle while keeping his focus on the squirming baby dragon. "On the contrary, you were the one person that could have foiled my plan. You were the one that received those messages from _Princess Celestia _which helped Twilight to get the _gang _back together. If it wasn't for you I would have been the ruler of Pony Ville!"

Spike opened up his watery eyes to look at Discord. "Well… if you expect me to apologize for that… you have another thing coming." Spike smirked at Discord. Discord was taken aback by that response. He looked at Spike with a dumfounded expression, then smiled and started to menacingly laugh again. "Oh don't worry Spike. I wasn't." Discord threw Spike across the room. Spike screamed as he flew through the air and, with a big smack, hit the wall and fell to the floor. Discord slowly walked towards Spike while chuckle evilly. Spike let out a little whimper as he tried to stand up.

Discord let out a loud chuckle as he raised his arm, Spike closed his eyes waiting for the impact, his eyes watered as he thought of never being able to see his friends again. Spike was crouched on the floor waiting for the finishing blow, but when nothing came he looked Discord's claws were mere inches away from Spike's head. "Oh Spike, you didn't think I would finish you off like that did you? Where's the fun in that? I am going to wait for the right moment." Discord leaned down to get eye level with the little dragon.

Spike sat against the wall, holding his tail against his chest while shaking uncontrollable. His cute pudgy cheeks stained with tears. Discord laughed a little. "My my, seeing you suffer is such a pleasure. Don't worry, I will make it last as long as possible." With a snap of his fingers Discord disappeared and all the candles in the house had been lit once more.

Spike still sat there, shaking like a leaf. He looked around the room once more, wondering if he was truly alone. Seeing nobody, Spike let out a shaky sigh. He tried to stand so that he could get to the door and run for Twilight, but when he moved a pain shot through his side, he gripped his side and went back to sitting down against the wall. He let out another whimper as he sat there, hurt and scared. "Twilight," Fresh tears were streaming down Spike's face, "hurry back home… please." Spike closed his eyes, and softly cried to himself until he fell unconscious.

* * *

**Awww poor Spike! :'( I feel so bad doing this too him! *Sniff* I hope you all enjoyed this chapter though. I feel really bad for him… but it had to be done! Well…no not really. Lol! But anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**I'll try to update soon if everyone enjoyed it so much! : )**

**~MissGalactica **


	2. Chapter 2: Findings

**I am so sorry that I did not get this up sooner! I was really busy with school and plus Thanksgiving was a really busy time to. But here is the next chapter! I am so happy that you all love it! :D And I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the first. :) I'll try and update more often. Thanks for all the wonderful comments! I really appreciate and enjoy reading them! :)**

**I was thinking of putting a photo to this story. So if any of you have any good ideas for a cover photo for this story that would be great! :D You can draw it whatever you would like. I would like it to have something to do with Spike and Discord. Whether its Spike vs Discord or at least something like Spike standing up to Discord.  
**

**I am on DeviantART and my username is Bluekattanatmnt.  
**

**Ok, I know that 'katana' is spelt with only 1 't' XD I made that account years and years ago! lol! But yeah anyway if you guys would like to draw a cover photo for this story that would be really cool! ;) It would make this story 20% more cool! ;D  
**

**Thanks! ENJOY!  
**

* * *

**Spike's POV**

* * *

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes only to reveal that I was still in the dark… still alone. "Man, what a horrible nightmare. I must have hit my head or something." I looked around the room, but I could barely see anything.

I tried to stand up so that I could get to the Library door, but as I stood my side began to ache. I cringed and stayed perfectly still on the floor. "It… it really happened… Discord was here!"

I frantically tried to get up. "I have to _ugh! _Warn the others!" I was able to stand up, but the pain was still there. I slowly made my way too the Library door, but as I did the Library door swung open.

Twilight came running in with a jug floating along beside her. "I found it Spike! Oh, it would have been horrible if I didn't get that fruit punch! Pinkie Pie would have been devastated!" Twilight let out a short giggle as she put the drink into the fridge, so as to keep it cool.

"Twi," I felt my legs starting to give way. "Yeah Spike?" As soon as we made eye contact her smile faded. "SPIKE! What happened?" Twilight quickly ran over to help me before I fell to the ground.

I had completely lost control of my legs as Twilight came to my side. I fell onto her back and she quickly carried me to my bed. "Spike! What happened? Are you alright?"

I felt myself hover off of her back and slowly was put into my bed, with only a little pain. "Uh, it was… UH!" As I was about to say it, I felt a pain in my head. It was like I was struck with a bolt of lightning! I started groaning and twisting and turning in my bed.

"AAHH!" The pain was incredible! I have never felt anything like it before. "SPIKE!" I heard Twilight come to side and tried her best to help me, which wasn't very much. "Twi! Ahhh!"

I tried opening my eyes, but what I saw was 5 twilights! They all look so… so spiny… my world started to darken. Everything was just moving so fast… and there was so much, I just felt sick to my stomach.

I could hear Twilight calling my name, but I just couldn't respond… my mind was foggy I could barely put two and two together. There was a sudden flash before my eyes as the pain shot through my head again. I clenched my head as the pain increased.

"TWILIGHT!" I couldn't take it anymore, the pain was unbearable! "Make it stop! Please! Make it stoooop!" I could feel my own tears starting to stream down my face. "Please…"

I suddenly felt very numb. I couldn't feel anymore pain… it was all just rapidly… disappearing.

* * *

**Twilight's Pov**

"Spike? Spike! Oh my gosh! Spike!" I tore through the shelves looking for any book that would be able to help me figure out what was wrong with Spike. I then heard a scream. "Spike!"

I quickly ran over to Spike's side and by the time I got there he almost had fallen off his bed. I helped him back in, but that did little help. His teeth were grinding together and his hands were tightly gripping his head.

I heard him scream again, which made me panic even more. "Spike! Hang on Spike, I'm gonna call for some help!" No sooner had I said that that Spike seem to go unconscious.

"Oh my goodness!" I quickly levitated Spike onto my back and ran out the door. I had to get the doctor! "You're going to be ok Spike… your going to be ok…" although I wasn't to sure myself.

By the time I got to the doctors office I was out of breath, but I as I got to the door, I started to panic even more! There was a sign on the door that said "Closed for the day". "No! What do I do now?!"

I quickly tried to come up with some ideas… "Who would be able to help Spike?" I thought about it for a moment and then it hit me. "Zecora!" As I turned around to run over to Zecora's place I bumped into someone. I got back up in a flash, my adrenaline still racing through me, and I looked down to see Applejack. "Applejack!"

"Oh, hey Twilight." She stood up and dusted herself, then smiled at me, but that quickly disappeared as she probably noticed how worried I looked. "What's wrong sugar cube?" "Applejack, I need your help!" I turned side ways so that she could see Spike lying unconscious on my back. "Oh my word! What happened?"

I looked down at Spike as my brain raced to find an answer. "I don't know… I just went out to get some punch for the picnic today and when I came back he was like this. But Applejack, I need you to take Spike to Zecora's and see if she can do anything for him. You are the fastest out of all of us and we need to get him there ASAP! I am going to round up the others and meet you there."

I looked back at Applejack and she looked determined. "You can count on me Twi! I'll get him there faster than you can say "Monkey's uncle!"" I gentle lifted Spike off of my back and set him on AJ's. As soon as I did AJ took off down the dirt road toward Zecora's house. "Don't worry Twilight; I'll get him there safely."

Applejack kept running. I don't know why but I was unable to move until AJ was out of eye sight. "C'mon, you have to pull yourself together and get the others. Spike will be alright. AJ is with him." I shook my head and started running over to the park where I would find the others.

I tore through the streets of ponyville, running as fast as I could to find the others. I tried numerous times to use my teleportation spell, but I am just so emotional that I couldn't muster up the focus to perform the spell.

I finally arrived at the park, and there were the others, sitting around a basket waiting for Applejack, me… and Spike. I darted over to them panting rather hard.

"Twilight, darling, what seems to be the problem?" I tried to catch my breath, but we had to get going. _'C'mon Twi! This is no time to rest.'_ "Spike…he… needs… us!" That got everyone's attention. "Wha-what happened?" Fluttershy sounded like she was going to pass out. Hearing that someone was hurt could send Fluttershy over the edge sometimes, especially if that someone was one of her friends.

"What do you mean Twilight? What happened?" Rainbow Dash landed on the ground in front of me, and waited impatiently for me to give her and explanation. "I… I don't know. But he is badly hurt! And we need to get to him right away! Applejack is taking him to Zecora's place right now. We have to go! Come on!"

Without any other questions or arguments we all bolted out of the park and ran as fast as we could in the direction of the Forest. _'Hang on Spike, we're coming.'_

* * *

**AJ's Pov**

I was running as fast as I could through the Forest. Branches scratched my cheeks and legs as I passed them not even trying to avoid them. I glanced back a few times just to make sure Spike was alright. When I looked back at one point I noticed that there seemed to be something following us.

_'Oh fritters… not now'_ I ran faster hoping to avoid any confrontation from anything, I couldn't take the chance of battling any animal with poor Spike on my back. I took another glance back to see that it wasn't there anymore, but I was still alert. I felt as if it was still there, but that it did not want to be noticed while it stalked us.

I then heard what I thought to be was a growl. "That ain't no growl… that sounded more like… a _chuckle_?" I shook my head. _'Oh good grief AJ, an animal chuckling, that's absurd.' _

I continued running and finally arrived at Zecora's house. I bolted through the front door and quickly scanned the room for any sign of Zecora. "Zecora! Zecora are you here?" I was in such a panic that I didn't hear what was coming up behind me.

"Why are you in a panic? Should you not be at your picnic?" I nearly jumped through the roof when I heard Zecora talk from behind me. "Zecora, thank Celestia that you're here! Spike needs your help!" Seeing Spike, Zecora quickly picked Spike up and started to analyze his injuries.

"Is he goin' to be alright Zecora?" I peeked over her shoulder as she examined Spike's side. "He seems to have gone to sleep, but that injury is rather deep. I must make a potion, so that we can get this healing in motion."

Zecora began looking through the shelves of all her plants and weeds. I looked over at Spike who still remained a sleep, he seemed like he was just in a deep sleep, but every now and then his face would reveal that he was in pain.

I walked over to his side. "Don't worry Spike. Zecora will take good care of you. And the others will be here soon."


	3. Chapter 3: What happened?

Aj's Pov

_'Who would do this to Spike? He is the nicest dragon I've ever met.'_ I was so worried for Spike. He lied there motionless which worried me more. _'Ok, calm down Applejack. Zecora can help Spike. He'll be alright.' _

I had helped Zecora move Spike into a more isolated room in her house so that way there was more space for her to get the ingredients for the medicine that she was making. With me in the room watching over Spike it was just a little too crowded for her. So we moved into her private quarters to give her more room.

I was lost in my train of thought and did not hear the chattering that was goin' on in the next room. Suddenly the door burst open and five ponies came running in. "How is he? How's Spike?" Twilight and the others ran to my side and all stared down at the badly beaten baby dragon. (ßlol see what I did there! XD three b's one d ;D lol anyway back to the story. ;P) "Not too good Twi. Zecora said the wound was pretty bad, but she is getting him something righ' now." I heard a loud gasp and then the sound of something hitting the ground. I looked to my right and saw Pinkie Pie holding up a fainted Fluttershy.

"She's good!" Pinkie smiled. I gave her a slight nod and a smile. "Ladies! I think he is waking up!" We all looked at the baby dragon and saw him stir. "Spike? Spike, can you hear me?" Twilight leaned a little closer to Spike to see if he was actually going to wake up. But the way she was talking… she didn't haven't too lean in for him to hear her. She sounded like our rooster in the morning.

"Ow… yes I hear you… Twilight…who couldn't after that." We all let out a sigh of relive to see that our little friend was waking up. "Oh, right, sorry." Twilight blushed a little out of embarrassment. "How are you feeling Spike?" Spike tried to sit up in the bed, but lied back down quickly. "Uh! Not so good Applejack. I feel like I got run over by a herd of cattle. What happened?"

We all exchanged looks and looked back at Spike. "Well… we were hoping you could tell us Spike." Twilight walked closer to the bed. "I found you like that in the library. I was only gone for 10 minutes. What happened in there Spike?" Spike looked at me rather confused. "I… I don't know. All I remember is that I was making cookies and then suddenly, everything was dark." Spike let out a gasp. "Did someone steal something from the library? Was it trashed?!"

We all smiled. "No Spike, the library is fine. But what happened to you? If they didn't take anything from the library, than why would they hurt you?" Twilight seemed to leave this world as she entered her 'memory world'. "I have no clue."

I was about to say something, when the door opened again and in came Zecora. "I finished the special brew; I had to find a flower that held certain dew. But do not lose sleep for I found it in the forest with one sweep."

We all moved aside so that she could get to Spike without spilling the drink. I looked at Zecora who looked back at me and with one look I knew what she wanted. "C'mon ya'll let's let Zecora have her space." I had to carry Flutter Shy out of the room while Rainbow Dash had to pull Pinkie Pie out of the room.

I took one last glance into the room before the door mysteriously closed behind us. We all looked at each other skeptically. "Well… now I guess we just wait." I looked back at the door. "Oh I hope little Spikey Wikey will be alright!"

**_2 hours later._**

Zecora opened the door and was a little spooked seeing 6 pairs of eyes starring at her as she stepped out. "The little fellow is alright, you may take him back in the morning, when the sun is bright." There were giggles and sighs of relief that filled the room. "Thank you so much Zecora!" Twilight walked up to Zecora with a relieved smile on her face. "Can we see him?"

Zecora looked back into the room to see a sleeping Spike. "He is latent, but he will be up in a moment." Twilight was saddened but smiled anyway and said, "Ok, thanks Zecora." They were all given cots and blankets to sleep on as they spent the night waiting for Spike to wake up.

Twilight stared at the door and behind that door was a still sleeping Spike. _'Oh Spike. Who did this to you…?'_ Twilight's saddened face turned into one of determination. "Whoever it was Spike, will pay. I promise!"

* * *

MERRY (belated) CHRISTMAS! XD I know this chapter wasn't that long, but I tried to write this as fast as possible. I just finished writing this like 2 seconds ago and it took me an hour to write this. I just wanted to make sure that you all had something to read. You all have been so great with your reviews! :) I really appreciate it! I will be uploading more this week because... drum role please... I AM OUT OF SCHOOL FOR A WHOLE WEEK XDD LOL! So I will be sure to update ASAP! ;) Thanks again for all the awesome reviews! I know the story is starting out really slow but bear with me cuz it will get better!

Thanks again ya'll! ;) Have a happy new year!

~Miss Galactica


	4. Chapter 4: The fun has just begun

"No, no… GUYS!" Spike jolted up in his bed breathing heavily and covered in sweat. He looked around the room to find himself alone… and in the dark. "Where… am I?" He pushed the blankets off of him and hopped off the bed. When he came in contact with the ground he nearly collapsed.

"Uh!" He leaned on the side of the bed to help himself to stand back up. He looked around the room once again. It would have been completely black if it wasn't for the moon light shinning through the window. "Applejack?" Spike whimpered as he scanned the room for the pony and his friends. "Where are you guys?"

As he looked around the room he began to become very frightened. He began to hyperventilate as he noticed that the light from the moon started to fade, and the room was being consumed by complete darkness. "Applejack! Rarity! Where are you guys?!" He tried to run over to the door but was unable to move. "What?! What's going on!" He looked at the door and right before his eyes the door swirled like a vortex and "POOF!" vanished!

"What! Where did the door go?" What Spike didn't see was that there was a black mist that started to seep into the room from the window. A low chuckle erupted in the room.

"Wha- who?!" Spike looked at the mist that started to take form. He tried to back away from it, but it was no use he was stuck in place. The smoke moved towards the window and drapped over it like a curtain and, like a movie screen, there appeared his friends on screen…screaming. "Guys! Guys, what- how did you get in there?!" He tried running over to there side, but fell face first as he looked back at his feet he saw that they were literally glued to the floor.

The 'movie' became more realistic as he appeared to be in a dungeon with his ankles chained to the ground. "Whats going on!?" He tried pulling on the chains as hard as he could but his efforts proved to be fruitless. "Spike! Spike, help us please!" Spike turned around to see where the sound was coming from. "Rarity! Guys!" On the wall he saw his friends chained to the wall; bruised and beaten.

"What happened to you guys! Who did this?!" Suddenly a dark shadow cast over Spike. Spike felt a wave of fear consume him. He was unable to move his body he was so scared, the only thing he could do was shake in fear as the figure spoke.

"Who do you think would be behind this Spike?" The words slithered out of the mouth of his captor. Spike was able to turn his shaking head around to see the person standing behind him. "Disco-…" Spike was unable to finish as his sense of fear over took him and he was unable to speak. _'What is wrong with me… Why can't a move… or talk!'_ Discord walked right past Spike and went to stand next to Spike's group of friends. Spike was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard one of his friends scream. "Pinkie Pie!" Spike looked to where Pinkie Pie use to be, but she was no longer there.

Spike found his courage and stood up and yelled at Discord. "Wha-what did you do to Pinkie Pie!? Where is she?!" Discord looked at Spike with an expression of satisfaction. "Don't worry Spike, you wouldn't be able to help her anyway." Discord snapped his fingers and Rainbow Dash started to slower disappear into nothing "Spike help!" Spike's eyes widened. "Hang on Rainbow Dash! I'm coming!" Spike turned around and tried to break the chain, but it was too strong. "Spike! Hurry!" Almost all of Rainbow Dash was gone except for her neck up now. Discord started to laugh. "You're just a useless baby dragon who can't help his friends." "SPIKE!" Rainbow Dash then disappear into a cloud of smoke.

"NO! Rainbow Dash!" Tears started to sting at the corner of the baby dragon's eyes. Spike looked at his remaining friends through teary eyes. "Spike help us! Hurry!" _'Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity…' _Spike slumped down to the ground and closed his eyes as the tears started to fall down his face. "Hahaha! Face it Spike. You can't help them." As Discord spoke the rest of Spike's friends started to all disappear at once.

Screams filled the room as they began to dissipate. "Spike, help us!" Twilight screamed. Spike scrambled to his feet and tried running over to his friend's side. "I'm coming Twilight!" The chain yanked on the poor baby dragon's ankle making him fall face first onto the concrete dungeon floor. Spike whimpered at the pain from his now scratched face. "SPIKE! HURRY!"

Spike shot his head up just in time to see Applejack and Fluttershy disappear. "NO!" Spike began pulling as hard as he could to hopefully pry his foot free from the iron chain. "Spike! SPIKE HURRY!" Twilight and Rarity had nearly disappeared.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" Spike tugged harder at the chain but the only thing that it did was scratch up his ankle. "Spi-!" *POOF* Spike quickly turned around and saw that Twilight was no longer there. "TWILIGHT!" The tears started to stream down his cheeks once again. "Spike!" Spike looked over at his last remaining friend… Rarity. "Rarity!" Spike pulled and pulled on the chain and it almost seemed like it wasn't going to budge, but with one last hard pull he was able to rip the chain out of the wall.

Pushing aside the pain Spike scrambled to his feet and made a dash towards Rarity. Spike was running as fast as his little legs could carry him. He almost reached Rarity when he seemed to be drifting further and further away from her while still running. "Spike! Why can't you help me? Why couldn't you help _us!" _More tears starting to poor out of Spike's eyes as he tried running harder. "I'm trying Rarity! I'm coming!"

Rarity seemed to become angry. "You've never been able to help Spike! You're just a failure! I wish I never met you! I wish we were never _friends!_" As those words left Rarity's mouth she disappeared, leaving a poor, heart broken baby dragon, alone. Spike stared at where Rarity use to be, eyes wide, tears streaming freely down his face. He could not believe what he just heard. "Ra-Rarity…" Spike's head dropped down to the ground, tears falling like waterfalls.

Spike heard footsteps coming towards him, but did not make any effort too look up. "Aw poor lil' guy. Don't worry; just think about how happy your friends are without you. They never really considered you as one of them anyway." Discord held back a chuckle as he saw Spike sitting on the floor, broken hearted.

"Face it Spike, you were never anything too them. Just a little mail man, a book keeper, a _nuisance!_" Spike cringed at the word and pulled his tail closer too him, hoping that it would give him _some_ comfort. Spike thought about his friends and all the memories that they had shared together.

He remembered when he had helped Rarity collect jewels for her outfits, and the time he helped Twilight save the Crystal Empire… there were so many times when he and his friends laughed and helped each other out. How could they think that he was a nuisance?

"No…" Discord's smile vanished as he heard Spike mumble that word. "What was that?" Discord starred down at Spike. Spike slowly stood up and looked up at Discord; his face still stained from the tears that he had shed. "I said no. My friends do care for me! And I care for them! And no matter what you do I still know that my friends do love me and they do not think of me as a nuisance! So, take your little tricks elsewhere Discord, because they won't work on me."

Discord was shocked by Spike's reply, but his shock soon turned into anger. "Alright Spike, you wanna play like that, let the fun begin." Discord lifted himself into the air with one big flap of his wings. "My fun has just begun Spike. Tell your _friends_ that there _Harmony _isn't going to be able to stop me this time. My turn to rule is close at hand!" Discord laughed manically as the dungeon started to cave in. Spike tried dodging all the boulders that were collapsing around him. As he looked up though he saw one that was going to fall right on top of him, but he did not have enough time to move, the last thing he saw was a boulder coming at him before ***BAM***

***GASP***

Spike sat up straight in his bed, sweating and breathing heavily. The rays from the sun shown through the window revealing that it was morning. Spike's eyes were wide; he was still a little shocked from the _dream_ that he had.

Spike shivered as he thought about what Discord said to him before his nightmare ended. _"My fun has just begun Spike. Tell your friends that their Harmony isn't going to be able to stop me this time. My turn to rule is close at hand!"_


	5. Author's Note

**I'm so sorry that I haven't written anything! :( I have had a lot of ideas on how to write this... but because of school and work I have been jam packed with things to do. This is my last year of high school so this is a pretty big year!**

I will try to post something this month. I know you have all been waiting for a long time and I thank you guys for your patience! :)  
But I thank you all for the support and for adding this story to your favs! :D Makes me feel good and appreciated! :) 

**I will upload ASAP!**

**Thank you all again! :D  
~MissGalactica**


	6. Chapter 6: The Reveal?

**I'm so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! I just started a job that takes up any free time that I have. But I hope that you all enjoyed the last few chapters and I really hope that you enjoy this one! ****J I thank you ALL so much for all of your reviews and for adding this to your favorites. ****J I wasn't expecting so many people to like this, but I am soo happy that you do! :D And I hope to keep this fic interesting for all of you! ****J Anyway, HERE WE GO!**

**P.S. I am still in the process of making this but I thought I would give you all a little teaser as to what is coming up! ;)**

**Thanks again for your support and patience with this story! :)**

**I may just make this the chapter and continue on to make the next :) **

Spike sat up in his bed sweating thinking Discord's words over in his head, '_Tell your 'friends' that their Harmony isn't going to be able to stop me this time.'_

Spike stared off into space, recalling to his mind all the things that had happened the previous night. "Discord is the one who did this to me…" he spoke quietly as he looked at his bandages that wrapped up his wounds. "…But, Discord is suppose to be…" Spike's eyes grew wide as he was filled with adrenaline and fear; fear for his friends and for what was to happen. He quickly pushed the sheets off of him and jumped out of bed, he did not get far though because of his wounds. As soon as his feet had touched the ground he had collapsed with a loud thud!

His face showed the pain that he was in, but he tried to push it aside and tell his friends of what had happened last night. Spike pushed himself off of the ground, trying to ignore the pain that he was in. Once he steadied himself he swiftly made his way to the door and pulled it open with all his might.

A brighter light flooded into his room which made him flinch and close his eyes as they took its sweet time to adjust. His squinted for a little bit to try and make out his surroundings. All he saw was many pots and bottles of different potions lined up across the wall and on several different tables. Spike slowly walked around the room taking in the scenery around him. _'Was the dream real? Did Discord really…really take them away from me?'_ Spike's head dropped as tears started to stream down his bruised face. Suddenly he heard several gasps that originated from the front door which was then followed by a squeal of joy.

"Spike! Thanks goodness! Your finally awake!" Spike's heart skipped a beat as he heard the voice of Twilight. His dream had felt so real that he had begun to think that his dream had actually come true. He shot his head just in time to see Pinkie with her arms wide open and ready to embrace him into a hug.

Spike let out a small sniffle right before he was tackled then embraced into a hug by Pinkie and the others. He hugged them back like his life had depended on it. "Oh my Spike, you gave us all quiet a fright! Don't ever do that again darling." Rarity pulled him into a tighter hug as she spoke to him.

The little dragon was filled with joy. He was so happy that his friends were still safe and unharmed. It then came to him what he had rushed out of his comfortable bed to tell his friends. He pulled away from their embrace, but had nearly fallen backwards because of his rush. A.J had noticed this and quickly rushed behind the dragon and was able to soften his landing.

"Easy there partner. You've been through a lot." Spike smiled back at her and nodded to AJ as thanks for catching him. "Spike, what did happen at the Library last night?" He turned his head and looked up at Twilight. "You guys are not going to believe this…" The mane six looked slightly confused until Pinkie Pie jumped up and said, "Whats there to be confused about? Some weirdo obviously doesn't like books so he just wanted to trash the library… *GASP* its either that or Twilight has a secret admirer who wants to get noticed so he demolishes the library!" Twilight stared in a very calm yet 'are you kidding me' kinda look.

"No, no that's not it." Everyone turned their heads to set their eyes back on the poor dragon. Spike took in a deep breath and then let it out. "It… was Discord." The room suddenly was filled with gasps and talking. To Spike it was more like mumbling because they were all talking so fast and quietly that he couldn't hear what they were saying exactly.

Twilight stood with her hoof on her chin as she thought about it. "Spike, there is just no way that Discord did it…" Fluttershy walked up next to Twilight. "Didn't he reform and is now working with Princess Celestia?" All of the ponies nodded there heads in agreement.

"No guys I am serious! It was Discord! I wouldn't joke about this! Didn't you see what happened to the Library?" Spike pleaded with them to believe him. "Spike we do believe you. I say we should all go pay a visit to 'Mr. Reformer' and see what the heck is going on." Everyone cheered in the room and Pinkie began to jump up and down while screaming with excitement.

Twilight nodded, "Good, we will be leaving immediately. If Discord is up to his old tricks we have to hurry!"


End file.
